Colin S14
Player History: HOS14 Competition History: TBA Voting History TBA Player History: IHOS Germany Colin entered the Big Brother Village as 1 of 8 newbies to the IHOS franchise on Night 1. Once everyone had entered, it was that Colin and the rest of the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Colin was a lucky individual during the duration of Germany and was able to remain in the Rich house the entire time, and despite never having to fight for his life, went to work establishing bonds with the other members of the house, to the point that he never received a single nomination against him during the Rich/Poor house duration of the game. During Week 3, Colin went on to win his first competition of the game and won the second Swap challenge of the season, which he used to swap returnee Jay into the Rich house and fellow newbie Timmy into the Poor house. During Week 4 when the houses were redistributed by intruders Ashley Sh. and Dom, Colin remained in the Rich house and went on to win the Lip Sync competition with Lauren V., securing the Rich house immunity for the week. During Week 6, Colin won the final Rich house immunity during the House portion of the game, allowing Colin to make the merging of the houses during Week 7, however things soon began to get difficult for Colin. During the first merge nominations Colin received his first, and only, nominations of the game, but had established strong enough relationships to where he escaped nominations despite it all. Colin got back on his feet during Week 8 and managed to avoid the final nomination cycle of the season and made it to Week 9. While he put up a fight during the Finale Pass challenge, he was nominated with the rest of the house for the double eviction right before the final. Facing off against Billy, Christine, Dom, Nicole and Timmy during his first eviction of the season, Colin received enough votes from the public and survived the double eviction, earning a spot in the final. During the final week, Colin faced off against Billy, Dom, Lauren and Timmy for the right to become the 5th winner in the IHOS franchise. Despite managing to receive more votes to win than Timmy, Colin finished the season in 4th place and became the 3rd Runner-Up of IHOS: Germany on day 50. Competition History: Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Nehemiah | - | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Jordan | Lauren Timmy | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Jay | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Fourth Place |}